


Пчхи!

by Dahl (DahlSq)



Series: Игры и игроки [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 09:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahlSq/pseuds/Dahl
Summary: Вся Кристальная империя помнит, что случилось, когда малышка Фларри Харт некстати расплакалась. А ведь ребёнок может и чихнуть!





	Пчхи!

— Что это было?!

Рэрити неодобрительно посмотрела на ворвавшуюся в комнату взъерошенную Кэйденс и уголком рта ответила:

— Чихнули маленько. Она не простужена?

Уголком — потому что остальным ртом она сюсюкала в адрес Фларри Харт.

— Вроде нет… — Кэйденс обвела взглядом комнату (осмотр показал, что стены, окна, пол и потолок разрушениям не подверглись) и слегка успокоилась. — Ничего себе, однако, чихнула.

— Могло быть и хуже. Помнится, однажды она разнесла это ваше Кристальное Сердце, и это простым плачем, а уж чихом-то…

— Лучше даже не думать… А где Твайлайт?

— То есть как это где? — изумилась Рэрити. — А вы что, в коридоре не встретились?

— Нет.

— Как нет? Она же буквально за несколько секунд до этого чиха сказала, что вернётся сейчас через минутку, вышла, потом Фларри чихнула… ой, наверняка ведь из-за сквозняка при открытой двери и чихнула… а потом сразу вот этот вот наскок и «что это было?!» Как вы с ней в коридоре-то разминулись?

— Её не было в коридоре… — чуть слышно прошептала Кэйденс и перевела взгляд на дочку. — Она что… чихнула на Твайлайт, когда та открыла дверь?!

— Ну да… — Рэрити перевела недоуменный взгляд на принцессу, потом обратно на Фларри Харт. — Ой…

— Тё-ё-ё-ётя-а-а-а!!! — взвыла Кэйденс в голосовом и магическом диапазоне одновременно. Потом умолкла, наклонила голову и прислушалась. — Сейчас подойдёт…

Воцарилась гнетущая тишина, только радостно сопела малышка. Мама и временная нянька почему-то не разделяли её радости.

Снаружи послышались шаги.

— Что тут у вас про… — в распахнувшихся дверях показалась Селестия.

— ПЧХИ!!!

Когда Рэрити удалось вытрясти звон из ушей, она обнаружила, что Кэйденс с отвисшей челюстью смотрит дикими глазами в дверной проём.

Пустой.

— А правда, что тут у нас происхо… — начала Рэрити, но ей договорить тоже не дали.

— Сестра, ты здесь? — в комнату телепортировалась Луна. — А, не здесь… ну извините… Хотя вроде же сюда шла… ну ладно… — Она сделала движение телепортироваться куда-то ещё.

— Стой!!! — завопила Кэйденс. — Ты зачем её искала?

— Спросить кое-что, а что?

— Что спросить?

— Да тут с Луной что-то странное происходит. За последние пять минут на неё два объекта магией закинуло. Поскольку я этого не делала, могла только сестра… — Луна проследила взгляд Рэрити на детскую кроватку. — Хотя, может, и не только она… Так вы сестру не видели?

— Номер два, — сообщила в пространство Рэрити.

— Что «номер два»?

— Она, похоже, была вторым из этих объектов. А номером первым — Твайлайт.

Раздавшийся грохот возвестил о том, что Кэйденс свалилась в обморок.

* * *

— …а я такая: «номер второй, а номер первый — Твайлайт!» А она такая: бряк! Я даже не успела сказать «ну, хоть не скучно им там будет вдвоём…»

— Ну, это уже перебор. Пинки эту реплику явно под себя придумывала, тебе такое не идёт. Даже и хорошо, что не успела.

— Думаешь? По-моему, она в таком состоянии всё равно ничего бы не заподозрила. В чувство-то приводить её будешь?

— Да она уже сама.

— Э… Твайлайт, ты здесь? А где тё…

— Здесь, здесь, тоже здесь… — из-за шторы вышла Селестия. — Надо же, а я ещё сомневалась. Да под такой ураганный чих можно что угодно успеть сделать, никто и не заметит. Хорошая идея для шутки, стоит запомнить.

— ШУТКИ?! Твайлайт, да ты…

— А кто меня после коронации чуть не каждую неделю вышучивал, как по расписанию?

— Я вообще-то делала это не одна!

— Так и я тоже. А до других просто очередь ещё не дошла, — принцесса Дружбы многообещающе пошевелила бровями.

— Шуточки эти ваши… — вздохнула Кэйденс. — А как она у вас чихала-то в нужные моменты?

— Рэрити, покажи.

Та вытащила телекинезом откуда-то из недр своей гривы голубое пёрышко:

— Рэйнбоу Дэш буквально от себя оторвала. Сказала, что самое щекотливое выбрала.

— Вы что, её щекотали? С ума сошли?! Рэрити, ты же сама тут говорила, что чихом она может…

— Так я же его зачаровала, — усмехнулась Селестия. — На отвод всех магических последствий щекотания.

— И кстати, носик щекотать ей даже понравилось! — Рэрити пролевитировала перо к означенному носику и пошевелила там: — Ути-пути…

— А, вы все здесь, я так и думал… — В комнату сунулся Шайнинг Армор. — Слушайте, там у нас…

— ПЧХИ!!!

— Опять шуточки ваши?! — взъярилась Кэйденс, тыча копытом в пустой дверной проём и глядя на Твайлайт взглядом, исполненным отнюдь не любви. — Второй раз уже не смешно! Да и первый-то!

— Не-ет… — пролепетала та, глядя на полуоткрытую дверь круглыми глазами. — Я ему вообще ничего не говорила… он ведь телепортироваться не умеет…

Селестия вопросительно посмотрела на сестру. Та нахмурилась и медленно кивнула.

— Та-ак, доигрались… — процедила сквозь зубы солнечная принцесса. — Рэрити, вот кто тебя просил её сейчас щекотать? Я хоть и с запасом перо зачаровывала, но это ж не ребёнок, а сплошной сюрприз…

— Что за?!.. — истерически взвизгнула Кэйденс.

— Э… ты только не волнуйся, — вздохнула Луна. — Следующий благоприятный срок для возвращения оттуда…

— Семьсот тридцать лет… — прошептала бледная от ужаса Твайлайт. Стоявшей рядом с ней Рэрити тоже явно хотелось побледнеть, но она по уважительной причине не могла.

— Уже семьсот двадцать два. Восемь лет с тех пор прошло.

На этот раз грохот получился гораздо более впечатляющим. Ещё бы: в обморок свалилась не одна принцесса, а целых две, да ещё и Рэрити к ним впридачу.

— Надо же, купились! — демонически расхохоталась Луна. — Нет, ну как малые дети купились!!!

Она бросила в дверь каким-то простеньким заклинаньицем. Проём на секунду окутался сиянием, а когда оно погасло, из коридора донеслось металлическое звяканье и сдавленные ругательства Шайнинга:

— …какой урод понаставил тут этих доспехов…


End file.
